


A Quest for the Kingdom: 50 Sentences on the Heirs of Durin

by AlyssaKendall



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 50 Sentences, Barrels - Freeform, Boats and Ships, Bows & Arrows, Camping, Hiking, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Mirkwood, Prison, Regret, Sex, Strength, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Young, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaKendall/pseuds/AlyssaKendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An examination of the relationship between Thorin and Kili, the rightful heirs of Erebor, in their quest to take back their kingdom in fifty sentences. Written for the "1sentence Challenge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quest for the Kingdom: 50 Sentences on the Heirs of Durin

#01 – Motion  
The motion of the barrel bobbing through the river, in combination with the pain searing through his knee, has Kili nearly ready to plead with Thorin to pause the quest in order to merely keep his lunch down.

#02 – Cool  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Kili mutters as he stumbles out and sits beside Thorin, nearing the fire as he shrugs the chill off the cool night air.

#03 – Young  
He hates it, more than anything, when Thorin refuses to give him the same responsibilities as the other members of the clan simply because he is the youngest of their kin. 

#04 – Last  
Thorin hisses as Kili laughs, joking that the person who arrived last and got lost twice really shouldn’t be the leader of such an important quest through Middle Earth. 

#05 – Wrong  
He knows it’s wrong a hundred times over, but the way Kili moans as he presses those lips against his throat make it impossible for Thorin to stop.

#06 – Gentle  
The fact that Kili’s eyes still possess a softer, gentle gaze about them makes Thorin wish he never agreed to let him join the quest in the first place, if only to prevent what is to evidently come. 

#07 – One  
Each night, in the solitude below the night sky when all the others are sleeping, Thorin presses a single kiss to Kili’s forehead before taking himself to rest.

#08 – Thousand  
Kili would trade his share of gold a thousand times over if only it meant that he, Fili, and Oin, didn’t have to stay behind in Lake Town because of his own foolish injury. 

#09 – King  
He doesn’t even realize that he’s on his knees for heir to the Throne of Erebor, and Thorin is far too lost in pleasure to even consider reminding him.

#10 – Learn  
He still doesn’t quite know exactly what to do yet, on the nights when he’s positioned below Thorin and their eyes are clenched shut and that hot mouth is against his, but he’ll do anything to learn. 

#11 – Blur  
From the moment the arrow hit him until the moment he was on land again, looking up at his brother and his uncle was only a nauseatingly painful blur. 

#12 – Wait  
Kili would give anything to be on that boat with the others, with his uncle, than to be stuck behind and not knowing, waiting for some kind of sign that the rightful home could be theirs again.

#13 – Change  
It’s impossible to stay the same after enduring so much in such short a time, and Bilbo Baggins isn’t the only one who has changed on their horrific journey.

#14 – Command  
“Clothes—off—now,” Thorin barks, tugging on the laces of Kili’s trousers, before pressing a hard kiss to those lips.

#15 – Hold  
It isn’t something that he would ever admit, but sometimes after the nights when they’re spent naked and on their knees, Thorin needs to hold Kili just as much as Kili needs to be held. 

#16 – Need  
“This isn’t you,” Kili whispers, clutching his knee to his chest as Thorin only manages to look away, “And I need to know what happened to him.”

#17 – Vision  
Kili closes his eyes tightly and clenches his teeth as he watches Thorin take away the only dream he’s ever had in his life away on a simple row boat.

#18 – Attention  
He knows Thorin is trying to ignore him, but Kili grins and holds back a laugh as he waltzes slowly past the older man wearing nothing but his trousers and a sleeping Bofur’s hat. 

#19 – Soul  
He knows that Kili’s soul is still pure, innocent, untarnished by greed and lust like so many others of their race, and what’s worse is that he knows he’s going to regret the nights he beckons him to come to his bed.

#20 – Picture  
“She still thinks you’re reckless, doesn’t she?” Thorin smiles, looking at the faded picture of his sister as Kili blushes and slips it quickly away in his pocket before anyone else can agree. 

#21 – Fool  
He was told over a thousand times by a hundred others that he was a fool to bring Kili along on the quest for Erebor, but Thorin couldn’t bear the thought of knowing that he was trying to reclaim their home without him.

#22 – Mad  
He wants to scream, to yell, to explode with anger at Kili for getting hit with the damned arrow a hundred times; but when the younger dwarf whimpers in pain, Thorin knows he can’t fault anyone but himself for letting it happen.

#23 – Child  
“He’s just a child!” Balin insists, staring at Thorin with those eyes that have seen too much, “and the only thing you’re ensuring is that he’s going to die out there!” 

#24 – Now  
He presses his lips hard to Thorin’s only moments before he is pressed into his Mirkwood cage, because right now he doesn’t know if there will ever be a way out, or if he’ll ever have a chance to do this again.

#25 – Shadow  
He’s dozing off a little as the shadow of a figure creeps up to him, and he startles a bit…only to smile again when he sees it’s merely Thorin, coming to relieve him of the night time watch.

#26 – Goodbye  
He’s screaming, reaching out, ignoring the searing pain from inside his body as he screams for Thorin to come back while all Fili can do is hold him.

#27 – Hide  
There’s a moment where his ears prick up, and he’s almost certain that it feels like someone is watching them invisibly, from the bushes, but it isn’t enough to bring Thorin up from his knees and to keep from thrusting inside of Kili.

#28 – Fortune  
Kili likes to sit up a night, munching on roasted varmint and squirrel, and talk for hours about what it will be like and what he plans to do when he can finally spend a night in his palace with all of his treasure until Thorin finally tells him to stop.

#29 – Safe  
The coldest nights, when he has to bundle up into all of his furs, are the nights when he finds himself pressed between Fili and Thorin, feeling the safest.

#30 – Ghost  
“It doesn’t matter whether you or she passes first; she won’t stop yelling at you for being reckless, even when one of you is a ghost,” Thorin jokes while Kili can only manage to roll his eyes.

#31 – Book  
He can remember the nights when it was only a fantasy, nestled in his warmest furs beside the fire, when Thorin would get out the largest memoir books of their people and tell him stories about Thrain, Erebor, and the piles of gold. 

#32 – Eye  
Sometimes that gentle look in Kili’s eyes that Thorin has become so accustomed to seeing looks far more distant than usual, and those are the nights that he regrets the most.

#33 – Never  
“You can’t do this without me,” Kili pleads as he feels a tear fall down his face, when all Thorin can mutter in response is, “I never promised I would.” 

#34 – Sing  
Sometimes, he can hear Thorin up late, singing quietly of the misty mountains and the old kingdoms as he sits near the fire, and those times are when he knows that no matter what he does, he cannot comfort Thorin’s loneliness. 

#35 – Sudden  
It’s nothing short of sudden when Thorin pulls him in roughly and coaxes him to have his trousers down to his ankles, but Kili wouldn’t have it any other way. 

#36 – Stop  
“Shush!” he demands with a pout, as Thorin continues to make jokes in rapid succession about Kili’s lack of beard. 

#37 – Time  
It is only during the evenings when their only wish is for the other members of their group to fall asleep quickly that time moves inherently slower than ever.

#38 – Wash  
Kili’s breath catches as he watches Thorin close his eyes under the waterfall, slowly rinsing away all the dirt and dust and grime that’s built up over the days, refreshing himself in the cool, clear waters.

#39 – Torn  
He swallows hard, knowing it’ll be the hardest decision he’ll ever have to make in his life when he has to choose between allowing Kili to continue on the journey injured as a liability, or forcing him to stay behind whilst smothering all of his boyhood dreams.

#40 – History  
If the past has proven anything, it’s that as a prince he’ll be expected to find a woman, settle down, and begin a family, but Kili isn’t sure he’ll ever feel as if that’s the right life for him.

#41 – Power  
He gives a loud grunt as he viciously shakes the tree trunk, trying to force the fruit to fall from its branches, while Kili effortlessly shoots down a complete bushel with a single arrow.

#42 – Brother  
Thorin knows that Kili and Fili can be jealous of one another, but where Fili is entitled to many indulgences in which Kili cannot have, this is one in which Fili will not know.

#43 – God  
Beads of sweat trickle down his face as he thrusts harder inside of Kili, moaning aloud the name of his lord and savior on his lips.

#44 – Wall  
“Which one of you bastards let him off exploring on his own again?” Thorin growls, scanning over the rest of the group, while motioning to Kili’s figure climbing up a wall of tall trees. 

#45 – Naked  
Kili catches those eyes on him every now and then as he undresses himself slowly and slips into the cool waters of the river.

#46 – Drive  
He can’t help it, on a warm night in Rivendell, when his desires are driving him out of his own bed and into Kili’s and kissing him all over just to hear those moans. 

#47 – Harm  
And it makes him sick to his stomach to remember that he swore he’d do anything he could to keep Kili out of harm’s way, only to realize that he simply couldn’t.

#48 – Precious  
“What in the hell would I know, last time I saw him, he was rolling around mumbling about a “precious” or something!” Kili yells back at Thorin when they realize that the damned Hobbit has once again gone missing.

#49 – Hunger  
“You keep telling us about how you hunger for gold, but right now all I hunger for is a damn turkey leg,” Kili whines as Thorin insists that camp is only a few leagues further. 

#50 – Believe  
Nights like this, when they’re cold and wet and huddled together for warmth inside of Bard’s ugly, smelly home are the nights when it’s the hardest to believe that they can do this, but they’re also the nights when they force themselves to believe it the most.


End file.
